


Never Wrong

by VixtheEvil



Series: Antisepticeye and Darkiplier series [6]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, overnight watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixtheEvil/pseuds/VixtheEvil
Summary: Set before the Christmas Charity stream.Anti is seething in rage and argues with Jack once more about the community. Jack's faith in the fans remains unwavering and angers the entity to the point of taking matters to his own hands.Regardless of the results that come in the future.





	Never Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Back again with another short story! Now this time I'm writing something short about Antisepticeye and his rage against Jacksepticeye and his community. This is actually loosely based on the song “Never Wrong” by Distrubed. I'm using the song to give the mood and try to help convey the feeling I want the reader to feel when reading this. The reason I'm doing this is because I wanted to try out a different view I have of Anti aside from my usual one.
> 
> He's more or less the same as I tend to see him as but with a bit something else to him.
> 
> In this, I want to keep to how Anti is dark, cruel and twisted but he's not evil for the sake of evil; he has a reason for being as he is. And you'll see that reason in this short fic. As fun as it is to think of him in a romantic figure for lolz… it does water down the character's spark of life. I mean, I can't tell you can't do it but that's just me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: My view of the community isn't negative. I love this community so much with everything we do and the fun we have with Jack and his friends. The harshness is just for the sake of the story, nothing more.  Please enjoy.

In the mindscape of Jack's subconsciousness, Anti paced restlessly. Frustration was evident in his strides as he prowled like a caged tiger, back and forth, back and forth; he could feel the circles he was making in his walk. Ovals… it was basically an oval shape and wasn't quite a- Oh who gave a fuck of WHAT shape it was!? It was round with no end! A FUCKING CIRCLE! He was literally going in circles and that annoyed him to no end.  
  
The dark persona flicked his disappointed gaze to the source of his endless fidgeting. The lone Irishman that hung defiantly in chains. The ego, Dr. Henrik Schneeplestein was unconscious at the moment, having passed out from the latest round Anti's boredom. He hummed a bit to himself, realizing he'd have to pop that arm back into place later. But that'll have to wait, because in his current mood… he'd likely rip it off and beat Jack with it instead.  
  
Upon his thoughts returning to the subject of his anger, Anti's eye twitched as he made his way over, his movement still the prowl of a predator. Jack seemed slightly distracted, his eyes having a glazed over look of him not being entirely here. The entity frowned, having an idea of where his… mind was.  
  
_'Is he_ _ **still**_ _thinking that his precious “Bosses” are going to come riding in here on green steeds? This isn't a fucking fairytale here.'_ Anti grunted, his agitation spiking more on the thought of the community that surrounded the Irishman. Or at least… **had** surrounded him before. Now the useless fools were clamoring for someone else that wasn't their “favorite boy”.  
  
He actually felt a chill go through him in knowing that wasn't quite true. Since the title of their “favorite boy” was now changed to be him.  
  
Anti loathed it.  
  
Sure, he loved the attention and sought it out but… there was a reason for it. And it upset him greatly to see that this going completely wrong. And yet Jack was blind to the truth, which made the darker twin even more angry. How in the absolute hell can someone be THIS DENSE to not see that their community completely ditched them?! And no matter how much Anti pressed the truth at the Irish Youtuber, his counterpart completely ignored the words, saying repeatedly that he had faith in his fans.  
  
That the community would come through.  
  
What a load of shit.  
  
Anti snorted his disbelief on such a stupid thing. What's the point in 'believing' in anything if its not going to come true? Still, Jack denied the entity's words, that he was wrong. He rolled his eyes, _'You're never ever wrong, huh? No, you're never ever wrong…'_  
  
He never understood, he would never understand unless he saw the truth. That Jack himself was just as chained to the community as he was here in his own body and mind. Just as trapped as the egos and Anti himself. None of them were free. And that was what Anti craved.  
  
Freedom.  
  
Control of his own life.  
  
But he would **never** get it. No, he was bound to them all. He hated it, hated them, hated Jack but he needed them just as much as he didn't want anything to do with them.  
  
Perhaps that was why…  
  
Anti shook his head and glared as Jack finally registered his presence and glared back in turn. The dark persona ignored the look and stared at him. “̴J͝a͘c͞k.”͠  
  
“Anti.” The Irishman returned, watching his darker twin warily, guard already up for anything. He was tired with the fights, couldn't he just get a break of not having to deal with Anti's gloating? Or his horrid treatment to the captured Dr. Schneep? Just one day without dealing with his shit and Jack would be happy. Granted he'd be a lot happier if he and Henrik weren't captured. But he noticed that Anti was in another of his bad moods, yet he wasn't in the mood himself to care. “What is it now?”  
  
The entity blinked slowly, seeing that they haven't done anything yet and already they both were exhausted. Just tired of each other. Both at their wits' end with the other and he could see the Youtuber knew what was going to happen and was gearing up with more reasons to be in denial.  
  
Anti's fingers twitched at that word.  
  
Denial… denial… _denial…!_  
  
The tulpa's eyes flashed black in rage. “͜G͠o͟d ͢d-͢d͘a͡m͝n̨it, J͜ac͢k̷! Will ͞yoų ͠j͝us̴t w͞-̛wake ͏up?̡!”̛ He growled, hands balling into fists that shook as he forced his limbs to remain at his sides. “̷W̛hen̸ ͏a̶re̸ ҉you go̢ing̵ ̢ţơ r-͢re͞a̴li̢ze t̕hat͞ ̨y͞o̕ur̢ fait͡h̵ ̶i͡n ̸ţh̷e͟s̨e idio͟t̸s ͟is goin̶g to bȩ w-͝w̛as̵ted?!”  
  
“It's _not_ wasted _._ They're good people, innocent people that you're terrorizing for no real reason other than being a pissy Glitch Bitch.” Jack shot back, eyes hardening in defense of the Bosses. The Irishman refused to let the dark persona mar the community's name nor refused to let him use them to break him. He had to hold out for the group, he will not fail them.  
  
They were, after all, working hard to defeat Anti.  
  
Anti gritted his teeth, hissing his breath out through them, aggravated by Jack's simple reason. No… not reason… _denial._ He was in denial even if he didn't realize he was, completely deflecting Anti's warnings on blind belief. It set him off. That irrational, stupid belief that chained him even tighter to the community more so than the egos were.  
  
The tulpa lowered his head in an angle that had shrouded his eyes in shadow by his hair and a warning growl rumbled in his chest. How could this man let things wind up as they were? “Y̢-͝y͜o͏u ͡really ͘arȩ ̷s͠o ͟na̛-͘n͟a͠ive͏ a͏n̷d ̧d͝elưsi̡ona͡l, ͢y̛ou'̧d ͞ra̡ther l̡iv̴e͞ i̢n a fake͡ w͞-world̡ ̡of lies͜!͠ S͡o ̕mu͡c͢h̴ so t͠h̡at̨ ̢tḩe͜ f̨uc҉k͘in̢g ̨s̵-̛st͢u͝pid̛ il̴l͝us͟io͠n is ̷e̕t͝ched ͏įn̸t͢o̢ yo͠u̧r͟ ͟eyes̕!̵”͢  
  
Jack glared, “Anti, just stop. You're wro-!”  
  
“͏N̸O! **YO̶U'̶RE** ̨TH̸E͏ ͟ONE W͜-W̨HO͢'S W̴R̷O͏NG!̶”͠ Anti roared, hands lashing out to grip Jack's head tightly. The movement was so fast, the youtuber didn't even get to yelp or scream in surprise. And now he was quiet, staring at the entity with wide eyes and holding very, _very_ still. Anti glowered at his lighter counterpart, teeth bared in a snarl. “I̡-͠I͏ ͟am͟ ̕N̡O̢T̛ ͞t̕ak̢ing a͝n͟other͡-͝r f͏u̕ck̨i̧n͟g dos̴e̛ ̴of y͢oưr ̨de͝nia̡l҉!̶ You͞r̕ ͠communi̡t͠y I̸S͏N͞'T҉ TRYI͡NG T͞O̧ ̧S͠-S͏A͝VE ̢YO͏U!͠”͜  
  
Jack's eyes steeled again at words and opened his mouth.  
  
The dark persona hissed at him, his grip on the Irishman's skull tightened enough to threaten to crush it, eyes black to match his mood. Jack grunted in pain. “D̢-̶D̶o̡n͘'t̶. ̕D͢o͘n͡'͝t͡ f̷uc̴k҉in͡g͢ say̕ a w͢o̡rd.̕ Sh͡-s͠hu̶t͘ ͘your ̴tra͠p͞ ̡and **̕listen**.̧” Anti's patience was paper thin and he was not in the mood to deal with someone who insisted that they were can never be wrong with this community. The fool might as well fucking talk to a wall because the tulpa just had enough of this shit.  
  
He was going to prove to this idiot just how wrong he was.  
  
Even if it meant breaking his spirit completely… then again that had been the whole point of him kidnapping the Youtuber in the first place. Just… not entirely.  
  
“You͝ w-̴want͞ t͠ơ ͘figḩt͡ ͠with ͜me i͜n͠ p̴r͡ęa̶c͟hi͡n͟g jus̸t ҉ho̴w̧ d-d͠amn͏ ̢ **g̸-҉g͜oơd a̛nd p͏ųre͝** t̷h͞ey͠ a̧re?͟ ̛Fin̛ȩ.”̸ Anti growled, his eyes still shadowed by the fringe of his hair. “I̵'ll͏ p̧lay͜ ̨h̸-͠hardba͠ll wit̴h y͘ou ͝and y̴our **_p̸rec̢iou̡s͏_** B-Bosses̸. ͡I'm̵ rea͠ḑy t̷o ̨f̶ight̶… ͢a͞nd҉ ͝w͏-wi͏n.”͟  
  
His eyes remained black, but what startled Jack was the fact there were green lights now within the black that peered up at him. Anti gave him a corruptive smile, sharp and deadly. “T͠h̢ere'll͡ be͡ no co͘m͠i̕ng b҉a͝c͡k̸ f҉r͜om͞ t̴his͜, ҉Jack̷…͏ ̵re̸-remem͡b͟er that̴. ͠S̸o t̕ell m͟e ͝ **ag͝ai͞n̛** … just ̵ho̢w̨ _**w͟-͝wrong͘**_ I am.҉..̸”  
  
Jack stared at the green lights that stared back with a piercing gaze, waiting for his answer.  
  
“͢W̶-̨w͞el҉l̛? Co͢me ͏on ̸now… tell ҉m-̨me…” Anti giggled softly, his grip on the Irishman's skull still tight. “̧Just͡ h͢ow mưc͏h ҉t-͠t͘ru͜st do yo̴u h̕ave in ͠t̢hem?”͜  
  
The Youtuber glared at him, gaze unwavering. “I have complete faith in them, Anti. We're a community… _friends._ Friends don't abandon friends.”  
  
Anti was silent, digesting the words, the smile still plastered on his face, eyes just as unwavering, staring at his captive.  
  
“͜. . ͢. E̶h͡eh̷ehe~̧! Įts ̡d-̢d̶on̕e̡ the̷n͢.” Another giggle, harsh and knifelike escaped his mouth before Anti released his hold on Jack's head. His smile even went from corruptive to hellish and frightening, splitting his face nearly in half. “Cha̷ll͝e͢ng̕e͠ a-̕a͜c̛c̡ep͞te̢d. ̸Y̛ou ̸mad͏e͟ ͟yǫur sec͟on̴d҉ ͟b̶et,͜ J͘-J͢ac̷k. N̕ow͝ ͞wa-̡w͜atc̛ḩ ̶as I ͠p̢r̢o̧v̡e ̧to ͠y̡ou͜ ̧ju͠şt̶ ho͜w **fucki̷n̵g̴ W-͟W͠RO͝N̸G** ̨y͏ou͟ ͡w̧-͞w̛ere̕...̕”  
  
The demonic tulpa turned on his heel and walked away, already setting his mind into motion of just how to do exactly what he promised. He walked away, smiling still…  
  
But his eyes were seething in fury.  
  
_'Still insisting that you're never ever wrong...'_


End file.
